Buffy The Vampire SlayerYour my everything
by LovesGiles
Summary: This is the first part of my 10 part Buffy series, where Sunnydal never got destroyed and Spike never died...I will publish each part every week...So next Monday watch for Buffy The Vampire Slayer...Your my everything...Part 2...Enjoy!


Buffy The Vampire Slayer...You're my everything...Part 1...

.

Buffy is sitting on the porch with spike as they sit there wondering what to say after defeating the first and the uber vampires and closing the hell mouth for the third time, since she faced the master...As Buffy finally looks up at Spike...

"Spike?''Buffy says as she looks at him.

"Yes Buffy''..He says as he returns her look...

"Do you love me?''..she says with an unknowing look...

"Buffy, you know I do''..he says concerned...

Buffy smiles at him not knowing what else to say but holds his cold hands as she looks at the night night sky...

...Meanwhile...Inside the house...

Giles is looking out the window watching Buffy and Spike sit on the porch talking...He can't help but wonder if she really loves Spike, or if she is just using him...He his lost in thought when Willow walks in...

"Giles?''...Willow says looking at him.

"Y-Yes, Willow what is it?''...He says with a start...

"Are you watching Buffy and Spike?''She says with a concerned look..

"NO! I am not!''..He lies..

Willow smiles at him know for a while now for his feelings for Buffy..

"Giles, just tell her how you feel.''She says as watches his back tense up..

"Hmm, what?'' Giles says looking at her..

"Giles, tell Buffy how you feel about her..'' She says

"Willow, I beg you're pardon..'' He says as he cleans his glasses...

Willow shakes her head and smiles..

"Giles, be honest your in love with Buffy..'' She says.

Giles lowers his head, knowing he's not getting out of this one...

"Yes, Willow, I am.'' He says as he looks out the window again..

"Then why don't you tell her.'' Willow says as she grabs an apple..

"Cause she loves Spike.'' He says as he sighs.

"How do you know, who she really loves.'' Willow says with a smile.

"He looks at her, his smile fading as he looks at his shoes...

"How could she love me Willow, I'm probably an old man to her.'' He says as he walks out of the kitchen and to his room...

Willow watches him leave, knowing he isn't going to wait forever for Buffy to decide that she wants to be with him..After seeing her Spike holding each other in the basement of the school after closing the hell mouth and knowing Giles loves Buffy and would give his life to save Buffy..Willow Shrugs at her thoughts and walks into the living room...

...Later that morning...

After watching Spike walk off to his crypt Buffy walks inside the house and starts walking upstairs to go to bed as she heard voices from Giles room...She presses her ear to the door to listen in...

"Yes, that's right, one ticket to England.'' Giles says into the phone

"Will that be one way or two way.'' The operated says

"Oh uh one way please.'' He says as a tear runs down his cheek.

He doesn't want to go, but he knows Buffy will never love him the way he loves her and never will love him the way he wished...

Buffy can't believe what she heard as she walks into her room and sits on her bed and starts crying not wanting him to go...Cause she needs him and loves him...She looks at the clock and see's what time it is and starts getting ready for work at Sunnydal high...

...Meanwhile...In Giles room...

Giles has just got done purchasing his ticket to England as he grabs his suitcase and starts packing his things wanting to slip out unnoticed...He didn't want to cause a scene and maybe a going away party, that really wasn't his thing...He looks at Buffy's picture as he puts it in his suitcase and zips it up...He can hear everyone leaving for work...As he start walking to the door and to the cab waiting for him outside as he heads to Sunnydal airport...

...At the School...

Buffy's mind is on Giles leaving again, she looks up and see's Principle Woods standing in front of her desk...

"Are you okay.'' He asks looking concerned.

"I don't know, I over heard Giles on the phone this morning.'' She says as she looks at him.

"What about.'' He says.

"He's returning to England again.'' She says with a sad look

"I see, Well why is this bothering you.'' He asks

"I don't know why it is." She replies.

"Maybe you have feelings for him.'' Woods says.

"No I can't, I love Spike!'' Buffy response.

"Do you really love him, Buffy think about it, Giles can be there for you all day, when Spike can only be there at night.'' He tells her

Buffy looks at him thinking about it...And wondering if she could really love Giles...

"He's probably already left for England.'' Buffy says

"Then go and catch him before he leaves.'' Woods replies.

Buffy looks at him and runs out of the school and to her car and tries to start it up...But it won't start...

"Dammit.'' Buffy curses

As she starts running to Sunnydal airport...Hoping she's not too late.

...At the airport...

Giles is boarding the plane and finds his assigned seat and sits down after putting his bag in the compartment above him...Wishing Buffy would of stopped him from leaving..

"Guess she really does love Spike.'' He thinks as the plane gets ready to take off.

Not knowing Buffy is on her way to the airport this very minute as the plane starts going down the runway...In thirty minutes he's in the air on his way to England...Buffy gets there right as his plane takes off..

"No!'' She cries as she see's his plane take off

"Giles, don't leave me.'' She says in her mind.

Buffy walks over to the ticket booth...

"Where is that plane landing?'' She asks

"L.A ma'am.'' The Clerk says

"Thank you.'' Buffy shouts as she runs out the door

Buffy calls Xander and asks him to take her to L.A that she has to stop Giles from leaving...He agrees and they are on their way to L.A..

...In L.A...

Buffy has arrived at the L.A airport as she runs up to the costumer service desk...

"Has the plane from Sunnydal, landed yet? She asks.

"No ma'am, it's thirty minutes out of L.A.'' The Clerk says.

"Can I get a ticket to that flight.'' Buffy asks

"No ma'am that flight is booked full.'' The Clerk replies.

"Please I need to get on that plane.'' Buffy says

"Ma'am I'm sorry but it's full, the only way I would let you on is for an emergency only.'' He says

"But this is an emergency!.'' Buffy declares.

"What type of Emergency Ma'am.'' The Clerk Responds.

"I need to get someone off the plane going to England.'' Buffy says

"What is the persons name.'' He says

"Rupert Giles.'' Buffy Replies

The Clerk looks at her and checks the computers..

"Yes we have a Rupert Giles on that flight, what do you need him for.'' he asks.

"I need to tell him, I don't want him to leave, cause I need him and I love him.'' She says.

"Ma'am just a minute.'' He says as he gets on the phone and calls the tower and tells them to delay the take of for the flight to England..

...Thirty minutes later...

Giles plane has landed in L.A as he sits there and waits for it to take off again..

"Ladies and Gentlemen there has been a delay on take off.'' The flight attendant says.

"Great.'' Giles snorts as he looks out the window.

Buffy is handed the phone at the desk and it's linked up to the plane Giles is on...And the flight attendant has the speaker on..

"Giles if you can hear me, please don't go, I need you...And after all those years of dating men I never loved, I have finally realized that the man I have been in love with has been standing by my side since 1997, I love you Giles, please don't go.'' Buffy says into the phone.

Giles is sitting there shocked to hear Buffy's voice telling him she loves him and doesn't want him to go...

"Giles, please don't leave me again.'' Buffy says hoping he'll get off the plane...

And at her last words..Giles jumps up grabs his bag and hurry's off the plane...Running through the terminal...Buffy is there waiting as she see's him run out and stop when he see's her..

"Buffy, did you mean it.'' He asks

"Every word Giles.'' She says with a smile

Giles drops his bag and walks to her wrapping her in his arms and holds her close to him..

"Oh, Buffy you don't know how long I've longed to hear you say those words.'' He says while holding her.

"I know Giles, I never realized you were my everything, Till I almost lost you again.'' She says as she looks at him and smiles.

"Buffy, I love you.'' He says with a smile

"I love you too, Giles.'' She says

Giles looks at her and leans down and brushes his lips against hers as everything standing between them melts away as he kisses his future bride...

Buffy pulls back and looks at him...

"What are we going to tell Spike?'' She asks

"We'll think of something.'' Giles says as he continues to kiss her.

...At the crypt...

Spike is sitting there when someone knocks open his door...And he looks up at the Vampire standing in front of him..

"What are you doing here and what do you want.'' Spike says..

...End of part 1...


End file.
